Young Love and other things
by Hatsumomo-san
Summary: Konohas young youthful ninjas are finding love and ALL HELL IS LOOSE! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?
1. Young Love at its best!

disclaimer...I DONT OWN NARUTO! OK!

---------------------------------------------------------------

  
Chapter 1

"It's so beautiful outside," Momo thought to herself as the leaves rustled in the wind. She could hear Oki sensei yelling at Yuki, while Tori and Sasuke held

hands watching them.

"Momo san!" Kiba yelled from afar. Akamaru was plopped on his head and he was carrying a bouquet of white roses. "I got you some flowers from Ino's

shop!" He was blushing madly as he handed them to her.

"You're so sweet Kiba!" Momo exclaimed as she hugged him. "So...um...where are we going tonight?"she interrogated.

"You'll see. Just meet me at the Ramen shop."He said slyly kissing her cheek as they parted. Out of nowhere Neji walked over to Momo.

"Um...Hey..."Neji trailed off looking utterly embarressed.

"Hey Neji! What's up?" She said twirling her hair around her finger.

"You...um...dropped this in class." Neji said as he handed her a purple ribbon. His face was now a deep shade of puce.

"Neji, no offense or anything, but you look like you're gonna choke." she giggled as she tied her hair up. "I'll see you later, ok? Bye!" And with that Momo

left with Tori and Sasuke, Neji was gasping for air.

"She's really cute when she giggles..." Neji stated rather loudly.

"Really? You think so?" Oki sensei popped up behind him (A/N -sweatdrop OKI SENSEI!)

"DAMMIT OLD LADY! WHO ASKED YOU!" Neji exclaimed.

"I'm...NOT...OLD!" Oki sensei replied back. "Children these days...they have no respect for their elders what so ever."

"Oki sensei how old are you anyway? 52 or something?" Yuki chirped randomly as she passed by

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! YUKI!" Oki sensei said as she grabbed a kunai out of her pocket and proceeded to chase Yuki down the street.

-----------------------------------------------

Yay chapter 1 is up and oki sensei's gonna kill me! bye! -momo san


	2. Lee's brilliant plan part 1

Disclaimer

I own NONE of the Naruto characters...just Momo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

WOOT! Chapter 2:

"OH MY GOD!" Naruto yelled as he ran down the street searching franticly for Sakura. "SAKURA

CHAN! LEE TOLD ME THAT MOMO'S GOING OUT WITH KIBA TONIGHT!"

"So what?" she shrugged looking annoyed. "What if she is? Why does it concern you?"

"I bet that he trying to take advantage of her...You know that all he wants is her looks!"Naruto exclaimed

triumphanly.

"Naruto's right Sakura," Lee said as he walked up to them.

"Lee, are you saying that Kiba is some sort of derranged pervert?" Sakura interrogated.

"YES!" Naruto and Lee shouted in unicin.

"And I've got a plan to save her! Hinata and Shino told me where they're going!" Lee said as the two

listened in on his plan.

At the ramen shop...

"Hey Kiba!" Momo shouted as she ran over to Kiba. She looked stunning, her dark black hair was tied up

in a ribbon and she was wearing a light blue cocktail dress. Her shoes matched perfectly.

"Wow...I mean...you look so beautiful tonight."He said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"GET A ROOM!" the ramen shop owner wailed as he ruined the perfect moment, throwing pots, pans

and a batch of hot noodles at Kiba.

After walking half a mile together the couple stopped in front of the best restaurant in Konoha, The

White Lily.

"How did you get a reservation here!" Momo exclaimed as she gawked at the magnificant structure.

"Secret!" he said as he carried her in like a damsel in distress.

The two love birds had just sat down at their table when Lee, Sakura, and Naruto arrived.

"Damn that Kiba for taking advantage of such a delacate and gentle girl! How could he!" Lee shouted as he flung himself wailing and crying on Sakura.

"Lee...your making a scene!" Sakura lectured as she pried him off. "Come on Naruto, lets go find a

table." Naruto shook his head in agreement. They could see the young couple kissing from "their" table.

(A/N – OMG! Are those people tied up under your table! SECURITY! ANYONE!)

"Shoot him on the count of three,"Lee cued Naruto, "One...two..."he was interupted by Naruto's dart as it

landed in his right arm,"DAMMIT NARUTO! WHEN I SAY THREE! OK! Ready...One...Two..."

another dart landed in Lee's right shoulder as he fainted in Sakura's arms.

"NARUTO...LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!" Sakura said as she hit Naruto over the head, "NOW

WHAT DO WE DO!"

-----------------------------------------------------

OH NO! NOT LEE! I'll be updating soon! -Momo chan


	3. Lee's brilliant plan part 2

Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto...

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 3:

"Relax Sakura all we have to do is hide Lee somewhere until he wakes up."Naruto said as he help Sakura

carry the unconscious Lee. (A/N – Aww poor Lee...)

"Where do you think we can hide him?" Sakura replied sarcastically as Lee drooled on her shirt.

"I know where!" Naruto exclaimed as he dragged Sakura and Lee to the back of the restaurant, near the

bathrooms.

"I can't believe your gonna hide him HERE!" Sakura lectured as Naruto placed Lee in one of the mens

room stalls. "This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

Meanwhile, at Momo and Kiba's table...

"Kiba, I have a question..."Momo said slyly "Would you protect me if anything ever happened...like if

another guy tried to hurt me or something?"

"Damn right I would! I'd have that idiot sliced to pieces before he could even touch you!"Kiba answered

slamming the table with his fist. "Why? Did _Neji_ do anything to you?"

"Why would you think that!"She interrogated looking confused.

"I saw the two of you together the other day and something was going on."He said sternly sipping some

green tea.

"That's all? Oh Kiba! You're so silly! He gave me a ribbon I dropped in class." Momo giggled as she held

his hand in hers, "I think I'm seeing things...I can see Sakura and Naruto over at that table. Oh my god are

they on a date! Wow, I knew Sakura was still upset that Sasuke was taken...but how did she end up with

Naruto!"

"I feel bad for her." Kiba said as he got up, "Come on let's go greet them."

"Sakura chan! Over here!" Momo shouted at them waving.

"Hey Momo chan! Hi Kiba! What are you two doing here?" Sakura smiled as she greeted them.

Inner Sakura : "OMG! NO THEY SAW US! NOW WHAT DO WE DO! NARUTO I HOPE YOU

HAVE A PLAN!"

"Hey Naruto are you and Sakura...dating or are you going steady?" Kiba whispered to the now blushing

Naruto.

"What can I say? She couldn't resist my good looks." Naruto replied back smiling. Out of NOWHERE

Rock Lee came crashing out of the mens room.

"INUZUKA KIBA I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DEATH BATTLE!" Lee cried triumphantly

--------------------------------------------

Aww crap...Is Rock Lee vs Inuzuka Kiba! I'll update soon! - Momo chan


	4. Oh Rock Lee! Fighting isn't the answer

Disclaimer! I do NOT own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does...so go bother him about your issues!

------------------------------------------------------------  


Chapter 4:

"LEE!" everyone shouted in unison as they stared at the green clad idiot.

"OMG! Sakura chan...I think he's drunk!" Naruto choked as he forced himself to resist laughing.

"Lee, did you drink sake?" Sakura questioned as she approached him with deep caution.

"YEAH...This nice old guy woke me up and we drank sake together and I liked it and I'm gonna get some

more!" Lee stated proudly as he gave Sakura the "good guy pose". "But first...LET'S FIGHT KIBA!"

Lee screamed lunging at the distracted and confused Kiba. Kiba quickly dodged Lee's attack and moved

Momo to safety.

"Lee, what the hell!" Kiba yelled as Lee slapped him across the face. "What did I ever do to you!"

"You know what I'm talking about dog boy!"Lee retaliated as he punched the half conscious Kiba across

a table. Kiba was pissed. After coughing up some blood, he got up and ran towards Lee. Lee pulled out a

kunai and once again lunged at his opponent blindly. He confirmed a hit, but it wasn't Kiba,it was Momo.

"MOMO CHAN!"Kiba screamed as he pulled the kunai out of her gut, "You're so reckless, you

shouldn't have taken that hit for me." he said to the unconscious girl.

"LEE! What were you thinking!" Sakura scolded the silent Lee.

"Aww crap..."Naruto said as he stared at Momo. The blood stain was getting bigger.

"You ruined my restaurant! You stupid little children! Now look what happened!" The restaurant

owner yelled, pointing to the men's room and Momo. "I'm calling Tsunade sama!"

"Aww crap..." Naruto said once more.

Later at Tsunade's place...

"Lee, Sakura, Naruto, you acted so irresponsibly tonight! What do you have to say for your selves!"

Tsunade asked irritably staring at their gilt filled faces.

"We're so sorry for what happened to Momo, Tsunade sama, It's just that Lee lost control of himself. He

had sake." Sakura stated as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I see. As punishment, you will all have 2 weeks of community service and you will fix up The White

Lily. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" she said gloatingly.

Room 290, in the hospital...

"Kiba, you can't stay here forever...I'll be fine." Momo smiled weakly at her boyfriend.

"I don't want to leave you. It's all my fault that you got hurt tonight. I so sorry." He said as he held her

hand.

"Mr. Inuzuka, I'm afraid you have to leave now. Tsunade sama wants to see you." The nurse replied as

she walked in. As soon as Kiba left, a voice was heard outside along with the nurses voice. "Ms. Koharu,

you have another visitor." Neji Hyuga had arrived with a vase containing a single daffodil.

"Hey Neji. I'm glad you came to visit." Momo said as Neji took a seat next to her bed.

"Hello Momo chan. I'm relived that Lee didn't hurt you that badly. He's much stronger than he lets on."

Neji smiled placing the flower on the table next to Momo. "Hinata sama wanted to see you but she had

chores to do."

"Does Tenten know you're here?" Momo asked curiously.

"No." He stated as his face began to turn red.

"Oh...I see." She answered. Then there was an awkward silence. Neji and Momo stared in to each other's

eyes until finally, Neji made a move. He held her hand, just like Kiba did when she was scared or lonely.

"Your hands are warm." Neji said breaking the barrier of silence between them.

"Really? Yours are too." Momo answered blushing a bit.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Oh No! Kiba's got some problems ahead! -Momo chan


	5. The visit

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto...only Momo

----------------------------------------------------------  


Chapter 5

Neji could feel his face flushing. Momo had fallen asleep, her hand still in his. Slowly he began to dose

off...

The Next Morning...

"Hyuga...what do you think you're doing?" Sasuke stated irritably waking up the drowsy boy.

"Wha...It's you again old hag!" Neji yelled pointing at Oki sensei who was accompanying Sasuke, Tori,

and Yuki. "What do you want Old lady?"

"For your information, Neji, Momo chan is one of my chunnin students, along with Yuki, Jess, and

Tsume. Neji grumbled with unsatisfaction.

"Huh...Oh hey guys!" Momo smiled as she woke up (still holding Neji's hand)

"Hey Momo chan. Why have you been holding Neji's hand?" Tori asked as she greeted her.

"I-It w-was nothing." Neji slurred out as he pulled his hand away, "Why would I have feelings for her

any way?" He lied. _Why do I feel this way? That hurt WAY more than it should have. _Momo thought to

herself .

"Hyuga, Tenten's looking for you. You better go." Sasuke joked coldly as he wrapped his arm around

Tori.

"I hate you Uchiha. I hope you know that." Neji whispered to Sasuke sarcastically as he left the room.

"Aww Sasuke you're so mean sometimes." Tori teased as she toyed with his hair. "I love you any way!"

Out of nowhere Momo's nurse popped up. "Ms. Koharu, Tsunade says that you're good to go for now!

We'll see you in 1 week."

"Yes I can go!" Momo squealed with joy hugging her friends. "Oki sensei?"

"Yes Momo?" She answered the girl.

"Could you take me home now?" She asked politely.

"Sure!" And with that Momo left with her friends and sensei.

Somewhere in Konoha...

"Home sweet Home!" Momo shouted as she walked into her little "house" that she shared with Yuki and

Jess. Her home was neatly furnished with wooden chairs and tables, comfy looking bean-bags were

placed next to a book shelf. The walls were just plain baby blue. "Yuki kun! Jess! I'm home!"

"Momo chan! You're out of the hospital!" Yuki shouted with joy, hugging her team mate.

"Where's Jess?"She interrogated.

"With Shikamaru...somewhere..." Yuki stated slyly. "Oh, by the way, Neji left a message. He invited you

over for dinner tonight."

-------------------------------------------------------

OoOoOoOo -Momo chan


	6. Neji's confession of love disrupted

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto (Isn't it obvious!)

Chapter 6:

"Yuki, I'm going now!" Momo shouted from the top of the staircase. She had her lucky jeans on and a

nice comfy knit tee on.

"Enjoy yourself Momo chan!" Yuki yelled back as Momo ran out the door. The Hyuga residence was

HUGE from what she heard. It was about 3 blocks away from her house, but she had never seen it.

After 15 long minutes of walking (rather running) she arrived in front of the Hyuga mansion.

_Damn, this place is bigger than I imagined...A LOT bigger! _Momo thought as she approached the

entrance.

"Master Neji has been waiting for your arrival. Please, step this way." An attendant said sternly as he

lead her through a series of hallways and rooms. "Here we are, this is the dining room. Master Neji will

be here shortly..." Momo was overwhelmed with what she saw. There were plates filled to the top with

different assortments of food. There were even large bowls of Ramen!

"Sorry I'm late. I had to finish up my training." Neji stated as he stepped into the room, "You look a lot

better!"

"Thanks, Tsunade sama let me go this morning."Momo smiled, picking up her chopsticks. The two were

unaware that a "certain girl" was watching from the shadows. "Wow, this Ramen is so good! Oohh...so is

this dango! Konoha does have the best dango!"

"Momo, there's something I've been meaning to ask you..."Neji mumbled quietly.

"Really? What is it?" Momo replied before gulping down some fried salmon.

"Well...you see...I...I lov---"Neji was interupted by Hinata, who tripped over the slippery wood floors.

"Um...Hi?"Hinata stated shyly. Neji's face was deep red._ What if she heard me? Oh no! She'd tell _

_everyone in Konoha! _Neji thought nervously.

"Oh, hey Hinata! Whats up?" Momo giggled as she helped her up.

"Nothing I was just...passing by..."she replied quietly. She was shocked at what Neji was about to tell

Momo. _He was about to tell her he loves her! He knows that she's dating Kiba kun! What should I do? _

Hinata thought to herself.

"Hinata, I thought that you and Hanabi were still sparring."Neji said eying his cousin with caution.

"I've finished, nii san."She quickly added.

"Momo, excuse me I've got to talk to Hinata sama for a second."Neji stated as he grabbed his cousins

arm, taking her into the hallway. "Hinata sama, what did you hear?"

"Everything..."She admitted with guilt, "I couldn't let you be alone with her! You know that she's going

out with Kiba kun!"

"I wasn't planning to do anything to her if that's what you mean!"Neji lied. He was going to confess a

secret he had kept since the day he met her...

1 Year ago...

"Oki sensei, why are we meeting up with all the other Genin teams?" Yuki whined and pouted at her

sensei.

"Because, I want you to get to know your opponents for the Chunnin exams! That's why!" Oki sensei

answered, flicking Yuki in the arm.

"Hey Momo chan, I hear that the Uchiha boy is on team 7! I can't wait to meet him!" Tori giggled in her

friend's ear.

"The only person I want to beat is Neji Hyuga! He's the genius of that Hyuga clan, and I'm gonna beat

him!" Momo shouted with determination.

"KONICHIWA, OKI SAN!" It was Gai sensei and his team. "This is my Genin team, Neji, Tenten, and

The Green Beast, ROCK LEE!"

"Hello ladies, I'm Rock Lee." Lee said giving Momo the "good guy pose" along with a flashy smile.

"Lee stop harassing all the women, after all, they're the only good looking ones here."Neji stated

harnessing Lee.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, NEJI?" Tenten exploded with anger and frustration.

"I don't mean anything at all, I'm just saying---"He was cut off as multiple kunai hit him in one blow.

"Is he going to be alright?" Momo asked in confusion.

"Of course!" Lee laughed as he pulled out one of the many kunai embedded in Neji's body.

Present Day...

"Neji nii san, I have no choice but to tell Kiba the truth. I need to." Hinata said just as Momo walked in.

Oh no! Neji's secret is exposed! What ever shall we do? - Momo chan


End file.
